City Of Life
by xAngel's-heartx
Summary: How an nineteen year old girl comes to the end of life only to find out that God has an plan for her and wants her to return and get this job done.
1. Prologue

City Of Life

****

Hello, this is my first story in an Christian story and see if it comes out good

It about how an nineteen year old girl comes to the end of life only to find out that god has an plan for her and wants her to return and get this job done.

Lets begin...

A Girl named Gabriella was sleeping in her room and was over the weekend in her room and she signed in her sleep.

Suddenly she sits up in bed and breathes heavily and looked around the room like she was looking for someone to come out and attack her. But she signed with relief and looked down at her legs in Indian style, she pulled the cover away and let her legs hang off the bed and touch the carpeted floor not cold like wood. She gets up and stretches her tiered limps and looks at her nightstand beside her bead and it reads 9:34 pm, she goes to the bath room and looks in the mirror at her lopsided hair and then her beautiful eyes of blue like an ocean of colors of blue. She was an nineteen year old college freshmen and was here at her mothers house for Spring Break.

She used the rest room and then took a shower and when she finished she dried off and put on towels one around her midsection and her hair and then went to her room and sat down on her green bed that of a forest and took off her top towel and dried her hair by hand and looked off at one of the walls lost in thought about that dream...

__

Flash

It was raining hard and Gabi on the mudding ground looking up at the rain falling down on her face, she was hurt and bleeding really badly and was going to die in any minute.

A man suddenly a man appeared in her sight blocking the rain form falling on her face... he was saying words of some kind but it was hard to hear for she only saw his mouth move but no works spoken.

He reaches down and grabs the neck of her shirt and lifts her up and her body limply just up right like no movement...a puppet.

He stabs her in the stomach and grins evilly and drops her on the made her face bloody and mud covered...

Flash

Gabi shakes her head trying to get rid of the thought and get up and get dressed in an t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes and socks and goes down stairs


	2. Strange Man

City Of Life

City Of Life

**Hello, this is my first story in an Christian story and see if it comes out good**

**It about how an nineteen year old girl comes to the end of life only to find out that god has an plan for her and wants her to return and get this job done.**

**Lets begin...**

* * *

A Girl named Gabriella was sleeping in her room and was over the weekend in her room and she signed in her sleep.

Suddenly she sits up in bed and breathes heavily and looked around the room like she was looking for someone to come out and attack her. But she signed with relief and looked down at her legs in Indian style, she pulled the cover away and let her legs hang off the bed and touch the carpeted floor not cold like wood. She gets up and stretches her tiered limps and looks at her nightstand beside her bead and it reads 9:34 pm, she goes to the bath room and looks in the mirror at her lopsided hair and then her beautiful eyes of blue like an ocean of colors of blue. She was an nineteen year old college freshmen and was here at her mothers house for Spring Break.

She used the rest room and then took a shower and when she finished she dried off and put on towels one around her midsection and her hair and then went to her room and sat down on her green bed that of a forest and took off her top towel and dried her hair by hand and looked off at one of the walls lost in thought about that dream...

_Flash_

_It was raining hard and Gabi on the mudding ground looking up at the rain falling down on her face, she was hurt and bleeding really badly and was going to die in any minute. _

_A man suddenly a man appeared in her sight blocking the rain form falling on her face... he was saying words of some kind but it was hard to hear for she only saw his mouth move but no works spoken._

_He reaches down and grabs the neck of her shirt and lifts her up and her body limply just up right like no movement...a puppet._

_He stabs her in the stomach and grins evilly and drops her on the mad her face bloody and mud covered..._

_Flash_

Gabi shakes her head trying to get rid of the thought and get up and get dressed in an t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes and socks and goes down stairs_._

When she goes to the living room she finds that even in the dream no one came down or woke up. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV watching whatever's on and waited for them to come down. After about an hour later her mother comes down and says hello to Gabriella in a confused look and came up beside the couch and asked her why she was up so early, Gabi didn't have an answer she just shrugged.

"Uh-hugh." said her mother walking to the kitchen.

Next her Father a man of medium built with bony cheeks and wavy slicked back hair to complement his nice shaven face. He kissed his wife good morning Gabi looked at her mother with her little hour-glass figure with hair to her back in sandy blonde locks and her robe rapped around her in soft slippers. She had a brother who left for college and will be back in the spring, but that not till two weeks. When breakfast is ready they eat and get ready in their best cloths with Gabi in flats with a flower blouse with a brown dress to her middle of the thighs. They drive to church and they sang 3 songs and today's lesson on the Atheist mental view on Christianity, after words they leave and go to a restaurant for lunch. They sat at the table and looked at their menus and Gabi looked up at the bar in the right back side in the inside of the restaurant. There was a man there who looked as if he didn't belong there or didn't even looked like he drinks, her parents asked her if she found anything she liked.

"Yeah..." Said Gabi who noticed the guy getting up.

The guy got out his wallet and put some money on the counter and walks towards the exit and stopped as he looked at Gabi and bowed his head down a little and then left the building.


End file.
